The Quibbler
by FollowerOfGreyback
Summary: NEWSFLASHWe at the Quibbler are firm belivers of the truth and we created this magazine to reveal it ALL to you
1. Chapter 1

The Quibbler

_-Bringing you the truth from The House Elf Rebellion to Green Frakled ispings-_

**The True Past Of Greyback The Werewolf Leader**

We all know the alleged truth about Greyback. Bitten as a child Greyback became ruthless and heartless attacking anyone with range during a full moon. He gathered the bitten and formed a tribe of sorts and is currently planning to rule beside He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But the real truth couldn't be more obvious. In fact We at the Quibbler could believe that no one else found this out sooner. Greyback is actual a dentist to be more specific he is a Dragon dentist. He travels around the world doing the nobel job of removing molars at a risk to his own life. Our Informate from this Article(Who shall remain unnamed for protection to there Identity mainy because he is wanted in 12 Contries and one very small tavener)Told us that his last job was helping on Chairle Weasley remove a rather large amount of plauqe from one Norwegian Ridgeback that Is also know as Norbert. When we questioned mister Weasley about this he replied "Go away you wankers" which we assume is some form of complex code that we are at this very moment trying to discfer so far We believe he was trying to tell us "I am the last of the hasporgers" bu we are still unsure. Not to our shock the Great Denist Greyback is NOT gather werewolves to attack the wizarding world, He is actual trying to promote Oraly Hyginic Activity among werewolves because all we all know the fisrt thought that comes into your mind when you are bitten by a werewolf is " I hope he Didnt have ginavitis"

-The Editor


	2. muggle communications

**The Quibbler**

_-fighting the lies-_

As we here at the Quibbler all know, our readers like to be informed of as many things as possible. Be it informed of the ministries cruel treatment of heliopaths or the magical properties of macaroni and cheese (which we shall be reporting on in a later issue).Today we shall be revealing to you muggle forms of communication, which vary drastically but pale in comparison to magical forms.

First of there is Muggle post. Muggle post works through an extremely complex system of addresses and licking bits of paper with pictures of people on the front. It is not unlike Owl post, in fact it involves much less cleaning of owl droppings unless you have a serious ill mailman (the muggle mail deliverer). But muggle mailing is drastically losing popularity especially with the telephone.

The muggle telephone is a rather funny device that turns a person's voice into an electrical signal (electricity is like the muggle substitute to magic) and then sends it through little bits of wire and then turns it back into a voice hundreds of miles away. This form of communication is extremely popular with muggle teenage girls, who talk on the telephone so long one could assume the have had an Everlasting Sticking charm cast on their ear.

And now we move on the most-used form of communication by muggles. The Internet. Muggles use the Internet for several different reasons one of which is getting in touch with each other thorough email (similar to muggle post) and Instant Messaging. The Internet is created by connecting millions of computers with miles of wires ... its is not unlike the floo network wizards communicate through link in fireplaces. Certain people that use IM and email users abbreviate words and phrases, such as "talk to you later " is ttyl. Muggles are extremely good at finding shortcuts.  
The Internet is also used for entertainment...in fact one site we went to was rather intriguing. It was called it was a site where people wrote stories about movies or books, WHICH we also believe to have some sort of code. Due to the fact the in the upper left corner it said "unleash your imagination and free your soul" we want to know why the word soul was in bold print. We think it might have something to do with horcruxes.

-The Editor


End file.
